kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero
__TOC__ Heroes are special units in the Kingdom Rush franchise. They are controlled by the player and can be commanded to move around the map, and will use abilities that differ between heroes. Unlike any other unit in the games, Heroes will gain experience through battles to become more powerful. Speculation and Release Ironhide Game Studio revealed its first three heroes Gerald Lightseeker, Malik Hammerfury and Alleria Swiftwind on 8th February, 2012; 14th February, 2012 and 19th March, 2012 respectively. Following the announcement, many players believed the heroes seem to be based on certain advanced towers: the Holy Order, Barbarian Mead Hall and Rangers Hideout respectively. Many assumed that heroes for the remaining advanced towers would soon follow. On April 5 2012, a retina display screenshot taken from the (then) upcoming iPad showed a mage hero (presumed to be based on the Arcane Wizard), and revealed features such as a health bar, a level system, and an experience bar. On April 25, 2012, Ironhide released the Heroes update to both PC and iOS devices, starting with a 66% discount on heroes the following day before the Rotten Forest update for iOS devices. Gameplay Hero movement is controlled with the finger/mouse. You can either tap/click the hero directly, then tap/click where you would like to move them, or tap/click his icon, then direct them to any path. While the hero cannot stand off the path, they will move over the environment, skirting the edges of obstacles to make the movement from A to B as quick as possible. Heroes have stats similar to enemies. HP, Attack, Defence and Speed. These statistics vary from one hero to the next, designed to give each hero advantages and disadvantages. Heroes are immune to the instant kill attacks of regular enemies (but not bosses or level hazards). When a hero is defeated, they immediately start to heal, and will re-spawn after a certain length of time. In Kingdom Rush, Heroes begin at level 1 and gain experience during a level by attacking enemies, before maxing out at level 10. With each new level they gain a boost in their HP and attacking strength. When a level ends, the hero reverts back to level 1. Hero stats are rated on a scale of 0 to 8 in terms of Health, Attack, Ranged Attack and Speed. No defence is stated on the Hero page however fully detailed stats are listed when the hero is highlighted in a level. Heroes have two abilities, unlocked when they reach certain levels, and gain in power just as their other stats do. In Kingdom Rush: Frontiers, the hero experience changes. They begin at different levels based on when they are unlocked, and whilst they gain experience and levels as before, they maintain their levels outside of the level. Once a hero is maxed out at level 10, they remain so with fully increased stats. Hero stats are more defined than in the previous game, with numbers for each stat. When a hero levels up they earn hero points that can be spent on five different abilities. Kingdom Rush: Origins reuse the hero system from Frontiers, with a difference: each hero, instead of having five abilities like in Frontiers, now only have four abilities, with the fifth being replaced by a hero-specific spell that can be upgraded with hero points like normal, but can be used by the player at will. The Heroes Kingdom Rush Kingdom Rush has twelve heroes. The first three are free, all others are Premium, only available through in-game purchases. * Gerald Lightseeker * Alleria Swiftwind * Malik Hammerfury * Bolin Farslayer * Magnus Spellbane * Ignus * King Denas * Elora Wintersong * Ingvar Bearclaw * Hacksaw * Oni * Thor The first six heroes are based on the six Upgrades paths. Gerald is for Barracks, Alleria is for Archers, Magnus is for Mages, Bolin is for Artillery, Ignus is for Rain of Fire, and Malik is for Reinforcements. On the Flash version, Heroes are activated by paying 15 stars at the Hero Room on the World Map. Only the first three heroes are free, the others must be unlocked to be useable by purchasing the Premium Content. On the mobile versions, the first three heroes are free and are unlocked by beating Pagras, Silveroak Forest and Coldstep Mines, respectively. The others can only be unlocked via in-app purchases: * $0.99: Bolin * $2.99: Magnus and Ignus * $4.99: Denas, Elora, Ingvar, Hacksaw, Oni, Thor On the Steam version, all heroes are free and are unlocked by beating certain levels: * Gerald: Pagras * Alleria: Silveroak Forest * Malik: Coldstep Mines * Bolin and Magnus: Stormcloud Temple * Ignus: The Wastes * Denas: Forsaken Valley The rest are unlocked by beating The Dark Tower. Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Frontiers has sixteen heroes. The first four are free, while the others are only available through in-app purchases. * Alric the Champion * Mirage the Assassin * Cronan the Beastmaster * Bruxa the Voodoo Witch * Captain Blackthorne the Corsair * Nivus the Grand Wizard * Dierdre the Priestess * Grawl the Stone Giant * Sha'tra the Skyhunter * Karkinos the Warmaster * Kutsao the Monk * Dante the Hunter * Kahz the Warlord * Saitam the Monkey God * Ashbite the Dragon * Bonehart the Dracolich Only Alric is useable from the start. Mirage, Cronan and Bruxa must be unlocked by beating Sape Oasis, Nazeru's Gates and Snapvine Bridge, respectively. Other heroes must be unlocked via in-app purchases: * $1.99: Nivus, Dierdre, Captain Blackthorne * $4.99: Grawl, Sha'tra, Karkinos, Kutsao, Dante, Kahz, Saitam * $6.99: Ashbite, Bonehart In addition to these 15 heroes, three stages also feature heroes exclusive to that stage: Rurin Longbeard (The Dark Descent), The Black Corsair (Storm Atoll) and Lucrezia (Dusk Chateau). These heroes are used alongside the primary one in all three modes, always start at level 10 and have static stats and skills (like the heroes of Kingdom Rush). In the Steam Version all heroes are once again free and are unlocked by beating levels : * Alric is available from the start * Mirage : Sape Oasis * Blackthorne : Dunes of Despair * Cronan : Nazeru's Gates * Nivus : Snapvine Bridge * Dierdre : Lost Jungle * Grawl : Temple of Saq'ra * Sha'tra and Ashbite : The Dark Descent Kingdom Rush: Origins Origins has sixteen heroes. The first five are free, while the others are only available through in-app purchases. * Eridan the Ranger * Arivan the Elementalist * Catha the Pixie * Razz and Rags the Rag * Lilith the Fallen Angel * Reg'son the Eldritch Blade * Xin the Panda Monk * Prince Denas the Noble Knight * Lynn the Hexblade * Vez'nan the Dark Mage * Durax the Elemental * Bravebark the Ent Lord * Bruce the Werelion * Phoenix the Eternal Bird * Wilbur the Inventor * Faustus the Dragon Mage Eridan is useable from the start. Arivan, Catha, Razz and Rags and Lilith are unlocked by reaching Redwood Stand, Rockhenge, Neverwonder and Shrine of Elynie, respectively. Other heroes are unlocked via in-app purchases: * $1.99: Reg'son * $2.99: Xin, Prince Denas * $4.99: Lynn, Vez'nan, Durax, Bravebark, Bruce * $6.99: Phoenix, Wilbur, Faustus Alleria Swiftwind, Malik Hammerfury, and Bolverk appear as secondary heroes in Royal Gardens, Blood Quarry, and Tainted Pit, respectively. Related Achievements Kingdom Rush CHAMPION OF LINIREA Train a hero up to level 5. LEGEND OF LINIREA Train a hero up to max level. Kingdom Rush: Frontiers HERO OF THE DAY Level up any hero to level 5. LEGEND (WAIT FOR IT) DARY Level up any hero to max level. SAND WARRIOR Complete a desert stage without the hero dying. TARZAN BOY Complete a jungle stage without the hero dying. CAVEMAN Complete an underground stage without the hero dying. Kingdom Rush: Origins BRAVE LITTLE TAILOR Don't let the hero die against an Ettin on Stage 4. DING! DING! DING! Raise all 3 basic heroes to level 10. I NEED A HERO Complete 3 stages without the hero dying. NOT TODAY! Complete 7 stages without the hero dying. Statistics Stats at level 10 with skills fully upgraded. *The superscript 'M' and 'R' denote melee and ranged respectively. *Speed is measured on the horizontal axis (unit: pixels per second, resolution: 1920x1080) on Steam. The greater the number, the faster the speed. Kingdom Rush Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Kingdom Rush: Origins Gallery Promo_kr_heroupdate.jpg|The original six heroes KR_Hero_Room.png|Kingdom Rush Hero Room (Gerald Lightseeker) KRF_Hero_Room.PNG|Frontiers Hero Room (Alric) Originsheroroom.jpg|Origins Hero Room (Faustus) * Category:Game Mechanics